WO 2006/030472 A1 shows a dishwasher for connecting to pressurized supply water. In this dishwasher, the supply water is guided to the dishes to be washed through washing nozzles that are arranged at rotatable pipes.
However, the cleaning effect of this dishwasher is suboptimal, especially if the water pressure is low.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,756 shows another embodiment of a dishwasher for connecting to pressurized supply water. This dishwasher comprises elastic washing bladders with spray apertures for the washing water. A valve in the supply line periodically stops the water supply and then releases it again. Upon release of the water supply, the washing water flows into the washing bladders, which expand and thereby exercise a wiping movement on the dishes to be washed.
The cleaning effect of this dishwasher is improved by the wiping movement of the washing bladders. However, the washing bladders only reach plane and exposed surfaces, and it is problematic to find a durable and hygienic material for the washing bladders.